Early Years  Redcliff Castle
by littlejuliet
Summary: A short story of young Alistair and a young fem Cousland, that meet under odd circumstances. It is clear from the beginning that their paths will cross again, and that they are drawn to each other's company.


_Redcliffe Castle – 15 years ago_

The castle was in celebration. It was the anniversary of Arl Eamon and lady Isolde's wedding. Nobles and important people from far and wide came to celebrate with the couple. The castle and surrounding village areas hummed with activity as servants made preparations; guests reveled and took part in hosted games – some friendly gambling, dancing or the tournament for all young men who wanted to prove their worth.

Away from all the merriment, a young boy was wandering through a quiet courtyard, trying to keep himself occupied.

Arl Eamon had taken the boy in as his ward. He was the illegitimate child of a maid that worked in the castle, and the Arl had been kind enough to take the boy in when his mother passed. There were many rumors that the young ward was the Arl's child. But the boy was under no illusion - the Arl was definitely not his father. After the Arl married the Orliasian lady things became even more unpleasant. It appeared that she had not only heard, but also believed the rumors, and she made every attempt to make the ward feel as unwelcome as possible.

By this time he had moved from the castle proper and was sleeping near the servants' quarters, in a glorified barn. This was not all bad though. He got much time to himself and he didn't have to spend his days trying to avoid the castle's mistress. Today, however, was different from his other long afternoons spent in almost-boredom. He had just been informed that he would be sent to the Chantry, studying to become a Templar. The ten year old was not at all thrilled by the idea, but that seemed of little consequence.

When the Arl had called him in earlier to deliver the news, he threw, for lack of a more accurate description, a tantrum. The Arl's voice and manner were as kindly as ever, but still his young ward took the news hard. The lad tore his mother's amulet from his neck, hurling it at the far wall and shattering it, before fleeing the room. And now he was wandering the courtyard, feeling ashamed, hurt and angry.

Being thus lost in his own turmoil of thoughts, he stopped short when he heard sounds of a scuffle just around the corner. Sneaking as quietly as he could, he slipped to a position behind a fence to peek through the slats.

On the one end he could see a strong-looking older boy, aged around sixteen years, standing in a crouched manner, ready for attack, wielding a smooth slim stick as a weapon. On the opposite end he could see a young girl, around his own age, standing in a defensive position. Her would-be weapon lay at her attacker's feet and the wind played through her two jet black pony-tails.

"Now I have you," grinned the older boy menacingly. "You're in trouble this time!"

The ward was scarcely breathing – if she was in real danger he would have to intervene…

To his amazement the small girl merely tilted her head to one side and stuck out her tongue at the aggressor. The older boy threw his stick to the ground and with a guttural cry leapt for her. She tried to side-step the attack but was only marginally too slow. She ended up facing the same way as her attacker, with her back to his stomach, and his arms wrapped firmly around her slim shape. The situation seemed impossible to get out of; the boy was both stronger and larger, and had the girl's arms restrained. The girl assessed her position quickly and with deliberation she bit down hard on the boy's arm. The moment he faltered, she crouched and swung her one leg behind those of the boy, and with a loud thud she brought him to the ground, on his back and winded. The girl took this opportunity to dash to safety. She was running right in the direction of the mesmerized ward, her giggles coming between hurried breaths.

The older boy had regained some of his capabilities and was staggering into an upright position.

"Andraste's flaming footware! You _are_ some darkspawn creature our parents found in the wilds!" exclaimed the boy. "You drew blood!" he sounded accusingly astonished. He was obviously loath to imagine that this small girl, his sister, could best him.

As the girl ran past the ward's little hiding place, he instinctively reached out and, grabbing her hand, pulled her into his shadowed sanctuary. To his surprise she came willingly, and flopped down onto the ground next to him, still giggling. He found himself laughing too as her grey eyes shone with mischief.

"Thanks," she gasped breathlessly.

Their short moment was interrupted when the older boy's shape suddenly filled their field of vision. He was smiling despite himself when he spotted the two. Grabbing each under an arm he hurled them out of their hiding place, and placing the young boy down, he swung his sister over his shoulder.

"Heeey! Put me down! Guuus!" the girl squealed between gasps of giggles.

Her brother did put her down, but on a high crate. And with great show an with deliberate slowness, he made as to run away, threatening to tell their parents that his sister had "run off and returned to the underworld whence you came!"

The ward was still in the place where he had been put, a faint smile on his lips, watching the girl scramble down the crate and hurry after her brother.

"Wait for meeee!" she called. As she reached him, she grabbed his arm and once caught he slowed to a walk.

"I cannot fathom how you - almost half my age and a fraction of my size - can best me so often!" her brother admitted with exasperation.

Still holding firmly onto her brother's arm (surely to avoid another attempt at escape) she glanced back towards the ward, rewarding him with a bright smile, while some strands of dark hair was swept across her face by the wind.

The young ward stood watching the siblings retreat back to the castle proper, her laughter still echoing off the walls.

In another corner, unnoticed, two men had stopped to watch the events unfold. The younger of the two was chuckling to himself with satisfaction, as he watched the conclusion.

"Tell me, young Duncan, what is it you find so amusing?" enquired the older man curiously. His face was worn and he carried a look of authority.

"Oh, nothing. I think I may have stumbled onto something for… one day," he replied vaguely, and still smiling motioned for his companion to lead the way.


End file.
